


New beginnings

by SirsMono



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), And trauma?, Angst, Critical injuries, Developing Friendships, Deviates From Canon, Error Was Geno, Error heals from his trauma, Error remembers being Geno, FGOD Error, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Harrish6, Help me I'm new, Monochrome heals from their trauma, Monochrome is an orphan, No beta we die like Chara and Asriel, Nonbinary Character, OOC Error, Original character helps them, Other, Rated T for swearing, Thank you Harrish6, Writing this story with a friend, a collab if you will, alot happier than it sounds really, he houses them, kind of, look I didn't choose the original male characters name okay, losers - Freeform, my story my rules 😌, so is Error, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsMono/pseuds/SirsMono
Summary: Error comes back to the anti-void in a critical condition after another fight with the star sanses, dazed.His, surprisingly not kidnapped by him best friend Monochrome was waiting for him on their phone, looking up at the sound of a portal. The voices yelling 'Error's back! Error's back!"They quickly got up and ran to him before seeing his injuries, they stop and watched as Error dazedly walked past them and their concerns, closing in on the VOID.Error passes out suddenly into the VOID, Monochrome jumping after him.The two wake in a multiverse not like their own, with some 16 year old boy named "Tibear Tohmp" or whatever, asking if they were okay.What the fuck?(Contribution to Harrish 6 😌 will prob make more sense if you read my one shots in my one shot book, doesn't actually matter much though)
Relationships: Error sans & original character, Error sans & original male character, Original Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	1. "ERROR!!"

Error stumbled thorough his portal, away from the newly destroyed au copy, away from the star sanses and, Ink....

The voices yelled in joy, their favourite play thing was back, "Error's back! Error's back!"

Monochrome was waiting for him on their phone, quickly jumping up to meet him, "Oh hey! You're back-" Their breath hitched when seeing Error's injuries, Error's job always hurt him, but they've never seen him this bad, Monochrome always helped patch him up when he was injured.

But this... it was slightly gruesome, Error's skull was cracked badly, blood gushing down from the wound. His arms were bent and blood spewed from the cracks on them too, Error's legs were even more cracked and bloody, and his phalanges were bent as well.

Monochrome almost threw up at the sight, but rused over to him instead, they stopped when Error just dazedly walked past, hopefully it being unknowing that he was getting closer to the VOID.

"Error?" Monochrome's slightly glitched voice asked in a small tone, "You're- uh- kinda scarin' me here dude... please get away from that." They stuttered and pleaded.

Error looked up, though only slightly, at the concern. He was so dazed, his eyes were dull and his needing for glasses wasn't making any of this any better, Monochrome gave a small nervous laugh at the thought. Error then proceeded to faint.

Into the VOID.

Into what was going to certainly be his death. 

"ERROR!!"

They couldn't reach out and grab onto one of his legs, so they selfishly jumped after him instead, not wanting their best friend to die without them.

They wouldn't be able to bare it, Error was their best friend and psuedo brother, the one who stole food and broke into houses with them, the one who laughed at their stupid jokes, the one who comforted them when they cried for their dead family. They needed him, and he needed them too, though he'd die before admiting it, bastard never admitted it even before now.

He's their only family, and in the words of Dean Winchester: Family don't end in blood.


	2. Whom the fuck-?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glitchy Vampire wake up in a random cabin with some boy youngling asking if they were okay.
> 
> Dude, obviously I am, what-?

Monochrome woke up to the familar feeling of tree bark digging into their stomach, and they could feel leaves touching their scalp.

The only thing they thought was "Bitch what the fuck, tree? TREE!?"

Monochrome was panicing, what happened last? Where is Error? Right they fell into the VOID.

........

WHERE IS ERROR!?

Before Monochrome could start panicing again they heard a groan from somewhere next to them, looking over they saw the familiar glitches of Error.

Had they'd not known Error before hand they wouldn't have recognized him, as their idiocy got their glasses lost in a sewer some time before being thrown into Error's anti-void.

Before Monochrome could dwell on their memories any longer they passed out again. Error likely having already been unconscious.

<><><><>

Monochrome felt a slight jossle on their back, it being close to the feel of being in the back of a moving truck, reminding them of when they used to ride in the back of their grandma's truck. 

Grandma....

Their eyes filled up with unshed tears, and felt Error's familiar but unconscious hand bounce onto theirs as they hit a bump, their mind became cloudy, and that slowly put them back under, duly noting that the voices oddly weren't calling them weak again like they always did.

<><><><>  
Monochrome woke up again to the sound of sizzling bacon, feeling that they were on a much softer surface, and the feel of multiple bandages wrapped all around their gray skin became known as their back ached, though that pain has been a thing for literal years.

When their brain started catching up to them the panic set in again, where are they? They started an inner monolog, not quite willing to think that they were potentially kidnapped, despite the bandages being proof that they most likely weren't.

Their brain mimicked a record scratch and stayed on an image of what they imagined looked like laying there.  
"Yup, that's me. You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation. I forgot the rest of the words god help me please what happened what the hell." They mentally rambled on even after they shut their eyes again while trying to go back to sleep.

Deciding it was pointless to do so they opened their eyes again, this time being able to make out a faint outline of someone walking to a, what Monochrome assumed was a cabnit, and pulled out a few plates while setting them on a counter, the glitch just now realizing that there was the faint smell of pancakes in the air, and the stranger most likely is making breakfast. The sound of two pairs of dog paw nails clanking on the floor also registered in their mind.

Wait.

How long were they out!?

"Uh hey man-" Monochrome coughed suddenly as their throat was incredibly dry, "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" They questioned despite the dryness.

Now, Monochrome may be slightly blind, but they could tell when someone whipped their head around. 

Monochrome could faintly see the strangers mouth open to say something, but seemed to think better of it and just turned their body all the way around to face Monchrome fully.

The stranger opened their mouth again, actually speaking this time.

"We can talk during breakfast, here I'll help you up, you weren't as injured as your friend was." The strangers voice was deep, though it had a boyish tone to it, and Monochrome could see that his blurry face looked around 16 as the boy skirted around the dogs to get closer, he was also tall and looked like he worked out often, why is everyone taller than them?

Monochrome flinched back when the boy softly grabbed their arm, they hissed in pain.

Wait, friend? Error?

"Friend?" They croaked.

The boy helped them sit up so their body was perched against the arm of the couch.

The boy looked over to the place next to them, his eyes slightly narrowing in concern, 

"Yes, friend, is he cosplaying or something? Because epic cosplay dude." 

Wha-? Cosplay? Just who is he to call their glitching a cosplay!? Woah dude calm down it's just a misunderstanding. But that's their bestfriend, the destroyer of worlds, the afraid-of-water bastard we all know and love! Also, isn't he going to mention they look like Error?

"We," they said vehemently, ignoring their throat again, "aren't fucking cosplaying dude, we're litterally glitches," They resisted the urge to rip their arm away from the damn 16 year old.

The boy™ looked at them strangely, can you blame him? He must be thinking that either this person won't break character no matter what, or that they're slightly insane, he wouldn't be wrong about the insane part though.

"Well," he smacked his lips, "doesn't matter anyways, do you think you're going to be okay?" He asked suddenly.

Oh yeah sure, definitely, not like I can feel blood gushing out of my wrapped wounds, NO I'M NOT GONNA BE OKAY ANYTIME SOON. Woah calm down there you're probably making an annoyed face, take a deep breath you asshole, he doesn't seem like a dick.

They took a deep breath, closing their eyes, like they instructed themself to do, they opened them back up.

"I'm going to be honest here-" They coughed, effectively stopping their sentence, the boy quickly grabbed a three-fourths full cup of water and gave it to Monochrome's shaky hands, they gulped it down.

They cleared their throat, "No I'm not gonna be fine, might need help getting up, too," 

"Right right!" The boy (really outta ask for his name) sputtered a bit, "Sorry, oh and my name is Tibear Tohmp by the way" 

Well, that answers that.

"Nice to meet you, uh, can you help me up?" Monochrome asked and sniffed.

"Why? Oh right! Here," The boy, Tibear apparently, helped the glitch up.

"I think your friend will be fine, he's been sleeping pretty easy since I put you down near him, he must've like, sensed your presence or something." Tibear helped lead Monochrome to sit down in a chair at the table.

Error, right, aw he does care me! Wait damn, I must be a shitty friend if I forgot about him. No, stop being insecure, dumbass.

When the two got situated at the table they both were silent for a moment, contemplating what to say.

"Alright this is getting awkward," Monochrome sighed and introduced themself,"Look, my name is Red Lasp though I prefer either Red or Mono despite it being a colour and a disease. I am 18 and the one sleeping over there is Error." Okay! With introductions out of the way, it's time for breakfast, right?

Wrong.

"Fun, where are your parents?" He asked seriously, what is this? An investigation?

"Dead," Monochrome laughed and leaned back in their chair, not missing the suprised and sad look thrown at them, "Heh yeah, been dead for a while now, it's fine though I'm practically over it." They gave a nervous laugh even when the tears started forming in their eye lids.

They wouldn't cry infront of a random teenager though, that would be weak. But isn't everything they do considered weak?

Tibear was quiet for a moment as stared at the table before him, before he finally spoke again:

"Do... do you want to stay here with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while y'all, was accidentally logged out my account while this was still up and I ended losing my progress, that is not poggers 😔
> 
> Y'know what also isn't poggers ? My friend being in the process of moving and not being able to get back to me to write 😔

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what an original title 🙄
> 
> I absolutley love FGOD Error, I live for the angst that comes with.
> 
> Also in my story Ink isn't a bad sadist guy he's just a complete dumbass.
> 
> In the next chapter they meet the original male character my friend has made based off him, he's never even been on ao3 before but he asked if he could be in it lol.
> 
> Reading "1 bastard, 2 bastard (one shot book)" isn't necessarily needed, but it could help understand them more, also please correct me if there's anything spelled wrong or anything offensive, this won't be noticed much lmao but it would be appreciated to know what I can and can not write about.


End file.
